sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Chipmunk Adventure
| starring = | music = Randy Edelman | editing = Tony Mizgalski | studio = Bagdasarian Productions | distributor = The Samuel Goldwyn Company | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = United States | language = English | based_on = | gross = $6.8 million }}The Chipmunk Adventure'' is a 1987 American animated musical fantasy adventure comedy film featuring the characters from NBC's Saturday morning cartoon Alvin and the Chipmunks. The film, directed by Janice Karman and written by Karman and Ross Bagdasarian, stars the voices of Karman, Bagdasarian, and Dody Goodman, and follows the Chipmunks and the Chipettes as they go on a hot air balloon race around the world that is the cover for a diamond smuggling ring. Plot When their guardian Dave Seville goes to Europe on business, the Chipmunks—Alvin, Simon, and Theodore—are left home in Los Angeles with their babysitter, Ms. Miller. Later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes—Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor—play the arcade game Around the World in 30 Days, and Alvin and Brittany argue over which would win an actual race around the world. They are overheard by international diamond-smuggling siblings Claudia and Klaus Furschtein, who have $5 million worth of diamonds to distribute to buyers but no couriers who are unknown to their nemesis, Jamal. Claudia tricks the children into being unwitting mules, offering to arrange a real race around the world between the Chipmunks and Chipettes for a $100,000 prize. To participate, Alvin tricks Ms. Miller into believing that Dave wants the Chipmunks to meet him in Europe. The two teams set off by hot air balloon, each given a different route and twelve dolls made in their likenesses, which they are to exchange at designated locations for dolls in the likenesses of the other team. Unbeknownst to them, their dolls are filled with diamonds, and those they are receiving contain cash. The Furschteins' butler, Mario, is secretly an informant for Jamal, who dispatches two of his men to acquire the dolls. The Chipmunks' first stop is Mexico City, where they join in a fiesta. In Bermuda, the Chipettes scuba dive to make their first exchange and Brittany is almost eaten by a shark. The teams continue their journeys, exchanging their dolls in various countries along the way. Jamal's men tail them, but fail to get the dolls due to various mishaps. The teams cross paths in Athens, where they try to outperform one another in a musical number at the Acropolis and are almost spotted by Dave. Frustrated by his men's failures, Jamal enlists the aid of a young sheikh who has his mercenaries capture the Chipettes in Giza. Rather than turn them over to Jamal, the prince desires instead to marry Brittany, and gifts her a baby penguin. The girls perform a song to charm the cobras guarding their dolls, escape in their balloon, and detour to Antarctica to return the baby penguin to its family. Learning that they have deviated from their route, Claudia sends her thugs after them. The girls escape but discover the diamonds and cash inside the dolls, realize they have been deceived, and set out to find the boys. Meanwhile, the Chipmunks take a shortcut through a jungle, where they are captured by a native tribe who name Theodore their "Prince of Plenty" and force Alvin and Simon to be his slaves. They soon learn that they are to be sacrificed by being dropped into a pit of crocodiles. By performing the song "Wooly Bully" to entertain the natives, they stall their execution and are rescued by the Chipettes. Claudia discovers Mario passing information to Jamal, who is revealed to be an Interpol Inspector. The children land at Los Angeles International Airport at the same time as Dave's returning flight, and are chased by the Furschteins, who get them to surrender by falsely claiming to have kidnapped Ms. Miller. Dave sees them being taken away in the Furschteins' car, and joins Jamal in pursuit. Ms. Miller is absentmindendly driving the wrong way on a one-way street on her way to pick up Dave, and accidentally runs the Furschteins off the road. They are arrested by Jamal, and the children are reunited with Dave. Alvin and Brittany argue over who won the race, and Alvin frustrates the adults by demanding the promised prize money. Voice cast * Ross Bagdasarian Jr. as Alvin, Simon, and David Seville * Janice Karman as Theodore Seville and as the Chipettes: Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller * Dody Goodman as Ms. Miller * Susan Tyrrell as Claudia Furschtein * Anthony De Longis as Klaus Furschtein * Frank Welker as the Furschteins' dog Sophie, the baby penguin, the native chief, and various additional voices * Ken Sansom as Inspector Jamal * Nancy Cartwright as the Arabian prince Additional character voices were provided by Charlie Adler, Philip L. Clarke, Patrick Pinney, and George Poulos. Production After the success of his animated cartoon series on NBC, Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. began developing a concept for a full-length feature film. The box-office failure of Disney's The Black Cauldron in 1985 had led to the layoff of a number of Disney animators (such as Glen Keane, Dan Haskett and Dave Pruiksma), whom Bagdasarian promptly hired to work on his film. The film was planned for a Christmas 1986 release. Bagdasarian and his wife Janice Karman decided to finance the project themselves, having generated so much revenue from the Alvin and the Chipmunks TV series. Their decision to work with several overseas studios led to major production delays. By late 1986, production had fallen far behind schedule, and a shortage of time and money resulted in major cuts being made to the film. One deleted scene had the Chipmunks go to Russia. Soundtrack The soundtrack of The Chipmunk Adventure was composed by Randy Edelman and performed by The Chipmunks and The Chipettes; Edelman also contributed songs to the film. Several songs throughout the film were performed by both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. On April 1, 2008, the soundtrack was re-released as a bonus CD with the film's DVD. Songs # "Chipmunk Adventure Theme" – Royal Philharmonic Orchestra # "I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi/Cuanto le Gusta" – The Chipmunks # "Off to See the World" – The Chipmunks and the Chipettes # "Weekend in France, Italy, England, Amsterdam, Greece..." – David Seville and the Chipmunks (heard instrumentally in the film) # "The Girls of Rock and Roll" – The Chipmunks and the Chipettes # "Flying with the Eagles" – The Chipmunks and the Chipettes (a shortened instrumental version of the chorus heard as part of a longer piece of music during the start of the race) # "Getting Lucky" – The Chipettes # "Mexican Holiday" – The Chipmunks (heard instrumentally in the film) # "My Mother" – The Chipettes # "Wooly Bully" – The Chipmunks # "Diamond Dolls" – The Chipettes ;Songs heard in the film but not on the album # "Underwaterture" – Randy Edelman. Lengthy piece of music recorded for the underwater sequence. Unreleased on record. # "Come On-a My House" – Dody Goodman. Unreleased on record. Sung briefly by Miss Miller. # "A Matter of Fact" – Electric Light Orchestra. Recorded in 1986 by that band as source music for the film's "Wooly Bully" sequence. First released as the B-side to the UK version of that band's "So Serious" single, four months ahead of the film's release. Unavailable in the U.S. until 1990 in its inclusion on that band's first box set, Afterglow. # "Witch Doctor" – Dody Goodman. Unreleased on record. Sung briefly by Miss Miller. Release The film was promoted one year before its release, at the 1986 Cannes Film Festival. Though initially scheduled for Christmas 1986, The Chipmunk Adventure opened on May 22, 1987 through The Samuel Goldwyn Company and Bagdasarian Productions. With an opening weekend take of $2,584,720, it ultimately grossed $6,804,312 in North America alone. Critical reception In The New York Times, Janet Maslin commentated that the film is enjoyable for both parents and children. In his Family Guide to Movies on Video, Henry Herx deemed the film a "charming, lighthearted diversion for the younger set", and remarked that it resembled "a musical revue of pop tunes". Johanna Steinmetz of Chicago Tribune gave the film three stars out of four, stating that the inclusion of the minor characters (especially the villains) would "keep an adult viewer from insulin crisis." Charles Solomon of The Los Angeles Times, commented "listening to six little characters talk and sing in speeded-up falsetto voices for 76 minutes becomes a real test of the viewer's endurance." Solomon also said that the villains resembled those from a Ralph Bakshi film and did not fit with the world of the Chipmunks. In Siskel & Ebert & The Movies, Roger Ebert commented that the animation is slightly better than the TV series, but criticized the film's "dumb and predictable" story while Gene Siskel criticized the plot for being right out of a Saturday morning cartoon, especially through the film's introduction of the Chipettes. Both Ebert and Siskel also criticized the plot and the Chipmunks' voices, with Ebert comparing them to "fingernails on the blackboard". Siskel and Ebert ultimately gave the film two thumbs down. On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 75% based on 8 reviews, with an average rating of 6.6/10. Home media The film was released on VHS by Lorimar Home Video in 1988, Warner Home Video in 1992, and Universal Studios Home Video in 1998. On May 23, 2006, the film was released on DVD by Paramount Home Entertainment digitally remastered from the original 35mm film and presented with 5.1 surround sound. A special edition DVD re-release of the film with a bonus CD (which is the same soundtrack disc) was released on April 1, 2008, which matches that of the live-action/computer-animated Alvin and the Chipmunks and another DVD volume of Alvin and the Chipmunks Go to the Movies. On March 25, 2014, the film was released on Blu-ray for the first time. References External links * * * * * Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks films Category:1987 films Category:1987 animated films Category:1987 soundtracks Category:1980s adventure films Category:1980s American animated films Category:1980s musical comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks albums Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated musical films Category:Children's music albums Category:Films scored by Randy Edelman Category:Films directed by Janice Karman Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Antarctica Category:Films set in Athens Category:Films set in Bermuda Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Mexico City Category:Film soundtracks Category:Jukebox musical films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:The Samuel Goldwyn Company films